In Your Dreams!
by JBizz
Summary: Do you have a secret fantasy about Twilight? Want to see how it would play out? Well pm me and I will write it for you. Whatever it is, even if it doesn't involve you! This could be fun people so pm me! Thanks! All Twilight carries owned by Stephenie M.
1. Jacob and Leila

This is the first installment of the FANTASY WORLD!! HAHAHA!! So email me with your own fantasies!

Leila wanted to be called Laurie...don't ask why she is just a weirdo! :P!! HEHE!

Laurie's POV

_Dear Jacob,_

_Since the day I saw you I knew I would be destined for you. I don't know if you have imprinted with me or what. Being the niece of Seth just means that I know all about this crazy wolf stuff but that doesn't matter. I don't have the guts to say this to your face but I love you Jacob Black._

_Love,_

_Laurie Clearwater _

That was the letter I had written to Jake, the day before he showed up on my door step and the month before he proposed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I heard the door bell and my heart jumped. Ever since I had laid that stupid letter down on Jake's front porch I had both been excited and totally jumpy. I really had no reason to be so uptight but how could I help it?

All my friends said I was crazy for liking him. Jessie hated him from the start and said that he was just too tall. I didn't care. He was meant to be mine and I was going to make sure of it.

I made my way through the clutter my sisters had made in the living room and answered the door.

My heart completely stopped at the sight in front of me.

Jacob stood there, gorgeous as ever with his short bouncy black hair cascading clumsily in front of one of his eyes making him look fantastic.

"Hey Jake..." i hesitated, not sure if he had gotten the note.

"Hey Laurie." he said.

"So what brings you here?" I tried to be casual but my face was involuntarily stuck in a silly smile and my voice broke on the last word.

"I...I don't know." he stuttered. He stuttered! Why would he, in all of his glory, stutter?

"Oh." _Oh real smooth Laurie. As if the letter hadn't scared him enough! _I thought to myself as I also was mentally kicking myself in the face.

"I got your letter. I wanted you to know that I have imprinted with you. I love you Laurie...I always have...since we were tiny. With these kind of feelings it feels kind of silly to ask you out but I guess that is what I am doing." he rushed through the sentence like he just couldn't wait for the answer.

"You want me...to be...your girlfriend?" I started to laugh hysterically, and involuntarily. This is what I had wanted yet it just couldn't seem real. How could Jake really like me, or even love me?!

"Please Laurie..." and with that plead we had started dating and had our first date then our second and third. After about the forth date I had my first kiss.

ooooooooooooooo

We had gone to my house to watch movies...again...and he had bought everything...again. As we sat on my bed I looked over at his perfect face slightly illuminated by the glow of my T.V. He stared back at me with loving eyes. In that moment everything just kind of faded but Jake and me.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Laurie Clearwater."

We looked back at the screen as the movie started. I was in a daze as I thought of how lucky I was.

"Can I ask you something?" Jake asked.

"Sure." I said. The movie had just ended and he was taking it out of the DVD player and turning on the lights in my room.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" he asked, catching me totally off guard.

"Of course. Ever since I was a little girl. Why?"

"Have you ever thought of marriage with me?"

"All the time" I answered. Jake sat next to me and leaned toward me.

"That would be the best thing that has ever happened to me besides meeting you." he breathed against my face, is warm delicious breath fanning me and making me lean in.

I closed my eyes and our lips touched. If only for a brief second, that kiss changed my whole life in that second.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was broken out of my reverie by a call.

"Laurie?! Are you home sweetheart?" my husband yelled.

"Yeah I'm in the office writing a bit."

He walked through the office doors and kissed me gingerly on the lips.

"How was you day?" I asked.

"Fantastic. And yourself?"

"I missed you." I answered.

"I missed you too. I almost came home three times." he smiled mischievously before picking me up out of my chair and brushing his face gently against mine.

"I love you Jacob Black." I said.

"I love you more Laurie Black."


	2. Done With You

This is iambetterthanyou007's fantasy. Bella didn't take Edward back. DUN DUN DUN!!

This takes place when Edward is carrying Bella back into her room after the whole Italy thing at the end of _New Moon._ Which I don't own!!

Bella'sPOV

I was in a daze as the man that I used to love carried me up the stairs of my home. Charlie protesting about his arms around me. He never did like this man that used to be my gravity, my entire universe. Maybe it was childish to think that someone could actually act one way and actually mean the same thing. Maybe it was childish to think that even when this man told me he loved me and could never leave me that he meant it. Maybe I was childish. I didn't really care at that moment because his embrace was what I had craved all of those months he had left me there, like a small child alone in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a floaty crying for their mom, wasn't it? Where my feelings rational? But of course this was all just a sick dream that I would soon wake from and realize that my life was still missing all sense of gravity, and I would once again be floating meaninglessly above my zombie like body, pointless in this world of hurt.

We were up in my room now and the man set me down on my bed. The mirage kissed me mockingly on my head, as if to taunt me into thinking any of this was real. How could the man be real when he had said those things to me so long ago. I couldn't start to believe it was real or I would definitely go insane. Worse then I already was. I didn't deserve the man anyways. I had humored myself too long to think he cared about me.

Gradually I slipped into unconsciousness within my dream. The man humming the tune I used to take so fondly to but now sickened me.

In the morning I almost fell out of bed on my way to the shower. As I stood up a gasped loudly at the sight in front of me. It was the man again. He was sitting rigidly in my rocking chair just as _he _used to. He looked up at me cautiously, not risking standing.

"Hello Bella." said the man. He talked? They usually didn't. In my dreams he just looked at me until I started sobbing and then woke up, screaming and crying all at the same time. It wasn't like I didn't recognize the man but if I even thought his name I would just fall apart and he wasn't worth it.

"Why are you even bothering? I already know you aren't real." I felt foolish responding to the illusion of the man I used to love.

"I am real. I am really here. Please Bella believe me. I love you and I was so stupid to leave you. Please Bella don't you see? It is really me." he begged. Wow. It was Edward. He was really there.

My heart exploded right there and I fell to my knees. I soon realized that I was showing weakness and I needed to get up. He didn't deserve my pity and he didn't deserve to be cried over.

"Get the hell out Edward." I said coldly after I had gotten up off the ground. My hair had fallen in front of my face and my head was down so I was looking at the ground. I didn't want to look at him and I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Bella I know I hurt you. I did it because I love you. I wanted you to be happy and human. I needed you to stay human."

"I said get the hell out. Have you gone hard of hearing. Last time I checked that didn't happen to your kind."

"Bella..." he looked as if he could start crying, though that was impossible. It might have hurt me if his leaving hadn't taken every ounce of care and love I had once had. I was now an empty, and very pissed off shell of my old self.

"Don't you dare say you are sorry. And don't you _dare _say that you love me. Nobody that felt the way you claim to would do what you did to me! Now I want you to leave now. I will not ask again." I said, slowly bringing my face up to look at him coldly in the eyes.

He walked to the window and stopped.

"Please.." I heard him whisper.

"Please what? Please don't be mad that you left me cold and alone in the woods? Or please forgive you that you pretended to give a damn about me and then left like I didn't mean anything. I am nothing now. Just an oxygen waister living on earth with absolutely no purpose and no reason to live. Is that what you want forgiveness for? What happened to all of those distractions Edward? Just leave me alone so I can slowly die day by day with only a memory of what you used to mean to me."

"Why? Why did you come after me?" he asked.

"That ones easy. I didn't want your family to feel like I will the rest of my life."

"I will never stop loving you Bella. I will never be far away. If you change your mind, just yell out your window and I will be here in a second. You still mean to world to me. Don't _ever _forget that." he lied to me once again. When would he stop? Nothing he said now would reverse the pain he had inflicted on me.

With those words he jumped out of my window and out of my life.

I fell to the floor once again, wondering if I could ever learn to let him go.


	3. Availability

_**Hey Yall'!! Guess what. I went through a bad time were I had no internet! GAH! I know right. So I am back and badder then ever (maybe). This is for you Xxloves his golden eyesxX.**_

**Availability **

**Xxloves his golden eyesxX (Nickname:Anni) POV:**

So I was sitting on my coach one day just reading random stuff on fanfiction when I saw that Edward was SINGLE! Wow how crazy right. So I ran down to Forks to get the scoop.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Staring out of my windshield, droplets of rain covering it, I realized how insane I was for driving out there. Why would Edward ever even care about me. He loved Bella. I almost turned around but then something stopped me.

I glanced at the map. Only two more miles until I reached the Cullen house. Then I saw something on the side of the road. I thought it was a person. I wanted to keep driving, continue on to my longing desires, but I couldn't just leave. What if the person was hurt? I had to stop.

I pulled over to the side of the road. The rain was pouring down harder then before and I had no umbrella.

"Are you alright?" I asked the stranger. He was well built with messy hair soaked from the rain.

"Who are you?" he turned to me. I gasped at the sight of him. His beautiful pale skin and those golden eyes. But something also warned me. Told me that it wasn't normal that his eyes slowly turned to an ominous black. But I didn't care.

"I'm Anni. What's your name?" even though I already knew.

"Edward." I nearly passed out. And when he told me that I was exactly what he had been looking for I did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up later. Alot later.

"How long have I been asleep."

"You weren't asleep love." he spoke with hurt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" slowly but surely he told me that after I had passed out he had just let me lay there a while. Then he.........bit me.

"So now I'm a.......vampire?" how did I not feel the change?

"Yes."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now here I am. Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Love."

"Yes dear."

"Can I see you in our bedroom?"

Well now you know what happened. So I'm going into "our" bedroom. You know before I wake up.... ;P.

**Thanks so much Xxloves his golden eyesxX hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
